Two Friends Stuck In Hell
by MuchiNO
Summary: Damian and Megan never thought their Roleplaying could go this far... Now instead of Roleplaying in a virtual Heavenly Host, they're in the real thing, and it's anything but fun. Will they make it out? Or will their hilarious death screams be drowned out by their own hilarious death screams? WE SHALL SEE! *echo* We shall seee... Ya see?
1. Sachiko We Beg

**Author's Note: This is my attempt are writing a story with real people without any input from them. This stars Damian and his 'friend' Megan/AceAlchemi(Fanfic account is One Hell of An Ace Alchemist)**

 **Kourtney helped a lot with getting some inside jokes since she sometimes watches him roleplay from the door. eez, that guy is dense**

 **I'm probably gonna feel the wrath of 'high on Pixy Stix' Damian later for writing about him and his 'friend' without him knowing later...**

 **Oh well~**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

 **(Damian's P.O.V)**

I got off the bus from school, running up to the fence gate where my black Labradors were waiting to get pet by me on my way inside.

I started to open the fence gate when I saw a huge spider a few inches from my hand.

Me, being the SUPER MANLY person I am, screamed like a little girl and hit it with a random woodchip.

It fell, so I continued on with my life and opened the gates and (SEEEIZED THE DAAAY) carried on with my day by spending a minute or two petting my dogs Rocky and Vader (because he's black and EVEIIIIL) before heading inside my house, dumping my stuff on my nightstand, eating a spoon of Nutella, and getting on my computer to see if my friend Megan was on.

I quickly did the normal routine, open my Roblox and then open my school Gmail in the other page in case my teachers decide to bug me (and they usually do), and then check my 'online friend' list.

I smiled widely when I saw the familiar name on there, and I opened our chat.

 _Damian: Ello!_

I waited a bit, pulling open the SNK game to play while I wait.

A few minutes later, I get the reply, and I get my character to a safe place before opening it.

 _Megan: Hey..._

 _Damian: What's wrong?_

 _Megan: Did you send anything besides Ello?_

 _Damian: ...No..._

 _Megan: O.o But it says you sent something saying 'Geb ew okihcaS'..._

 _Damian: Thats weird... WAAAAAIT..._

 _Megan: ?_

 _Damian: ... That's not funny._

 _Megan: What?_

 _Damian: 'Geb ew okihcaS'? Sachiko we beg? -.-_

 _Megan: ...?_

 _?: SACHIKO WE BEG._

 _Damian: HUSHLODBOYF WAT ISH DIS?!_

 _Megan: Agreed. O.o_

A few seconds later, the floor began to tremble.

 _Damian: What in the... Why's there an Earthquake in Kansas? O.o_

 _Megan: There's an earthquake here to... WHAT THE HECK?!_

My eyes widened.

"No way... NO FLIPPING WAY!" I panicked as the ground trembled again, jumping from my chair and running out the door.

I ran down my porch steps, two at a time(it's a killer glute work out), then made a mad dash into the grass.

The earth trembled even more violently, and I found myself losing my balance, teetering on one leg and flapping my arms, trying to keep upright.

The ground in front of me caved in.

I felt small children-sized hands push me from behind.

I fell into the gaping hole, screaming as I was swallowed by the darkness...


	2. Awaken To Weed Kazoo

**"KISHINUMA! WE GOTTA HELP HIM!"**

 _...What the...?_

"YOU REALLY WANT TO GO AGAINST THAT THING?!"

I groaned, opening my eyes.

My arms were hanging a few feet above the ground, the ground slowly moving below me.

"He's alive Kishinuma! We can't just leave him! Mochida-Kun would never leave someone for dead like that" A feminine voice cried.

I tried to look up at what was carrying me, only to be greeted by a punch to my face.

"SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!" A deep voice boomed.

"Wait a minute... It sounds like... **_WEED KAZOO?!_** " I panicked, flailing slightly.

"SHUT IT DIPER BABY!"

"WHO YOU CALLING DIPER BABY?!" I snapped, kicking more.

His grip loosened slightly as he reached back to clobber me.

"SUPER EPIC FACE KICK OF DESTINYYYY!" I yelled as I took this golden opportunity to avoid dying from overdose of drugs, kicking him in the face, causing the lumbering giant to drop me.

"DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS!" I yelled, quickly staggering to my feet and sprinting in the direction I had heard the more friendly voices come from.

I ran and ran, the giant's footsteps fading away.

I finally took a breather, looking around.

My eyes widened at the familiar hallway around me.

I slowly looked father down the hall, hoping the smell of decay was just the wood.

I sighed in relief when I saw the wall was clean.

 **"SUZEMOTTO!"**

I turned to see a familiar girl floating in mid air before me, looking terrified of the ghosts around her.

I instinctively pulled my wooden cross necklace off, putting it in front of me.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" I cried at the ghosts.

The two screamed, vanishing as the girl fell to the ground.

I caught her in my arms, the small girl weighing almost nothing in my arms.

"Hey! May- Miss! Are you okay?" I asked as the girl shook.

She slowly opened her emerald green eyes.

"... Y... Yeah..." She answered quietly, still shaking.

 _ **"SUZEMÉ!"**_

I snapped my head up to be greeted by the sight of a Blunette and a platinum blond running towards us, their eyes wide.

"Oh, it's that guy." The platinum blond commented, his familiar sharp grey eyes looking me over.

I helped the girl stand only to be glomped by the Bluenette.

"Don't scare us like that Suzemé!" She scolded her.

"I'm really sorry Shinozaki-San..." She spoke softly.

I smiled, watching their little reunion.

"Oi, who are you?" The blond _(*cough*'Shiki*cough*)_ eyed me with a bored look.

"My name is Damian." I answered.

"I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, an these two are Mayu Suzemotto and Ayumi Shinozaki." Yoshiki introduced him and his group, shaking my hand.

I suddenly realized something.

I looked down at my hands, turning them over and examining them.

They were seamless, not one wrinkle or vein showing.

... Holy crap.

I'm...

 _ **I'M ANIMATED!**_

"Uh, Damian-San, why are you suddenly shaking?" Ayumi asked.

"N-Nothing... Just... Shaken, I guess. You're all Kisiragi Acadamy Students, correct?" I furrowed my brow.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Yoshiki eye me with suspicion.

"A... Good friend of mine goes to the school across from Kisiragi. Have you heard of Takai High?" I asked, speaking of my Corpse Party OC.

"Oh, yeah, I've seen them." Mayu nodded.

 _'Figures Mayunaise knows about it...'_ I thought to myself.

"Say, you might know him... His name is Tyler Enderborn." I eyed them for any strange reaction.

"Oh, I know him! He's the tall brunet who never has any expression, right?" Mayu smiled.

"Yep, that's him." I nodded.

A cold chill ran through the room.

 **Yuu...**

I turned to see a terrifyingly familiar ghost floating there.

 **Yuu... Dunn beyong heyar...**

I felt myself trembling at the sight of the remaining member of the three killed children I hadn't seen.

 **...Nehar hass yaur hiewnd...**

 _...Neither does my friend...?_

"Wait, Megan's here?"

 **Authors Note: I actually held my tongue to get Ryou's dialogue. I know this might be a little confusing, so if you have questions, ask away.**


	3. In Comes Ace!

(Unknown P.O.V)

"Onii-Chan, I think that girl's alive..." A high-pitched voice squeaked.

...Huh?

"Oi, can you hear me?" A masculine voice asks.

"...Mn...?" I slowly open my eyes.

Standing above me is a familiar boy with brown hair and brown eyes along with a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

First thought;

What're the Mochida's doing here?

Second thought;

Wait, what am I doing here?!

Third thought;

AND WHY THE HELL AM I ANIMATED?!

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asks as he helps me to stand up.

"I think so... Where is this?" I ask, looking around.

We appear to be on a bridge between two buildings, rain pouring from the cloudy skies.

This all looks like-

"Heavenly Host Elementary School."

I blink, the words ringing in my ears.

There's no way this is real.

"I'm Mochida Satoshi and this is my little sister Yuka. And you are?" 'Satoshi' asked.

"...Megan..." I answered quietly.

"Oh, you're Western?" 'Yuka' smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm from Illinois." I forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you Megan-Onee-San!" Yuka beamed up at me.

"Nice to meet you t-"

Fouhhn ouu...

I jumped, spinning around on my feet, only to be greeted by

One

Dead

Eye.

Ryooh foouuhhn Yoor fwenn...

My friend...?

That must mean...

"...Damian's in here...?" My eyes widened.

 **AN: Sorry it's short. .**


	4. In comes The Enderborn

**Author's Note: Welp, my prediction was correct, Damian unleashed his wrath on me and Ace wants to kill me in my sleep. Ah well, COME AT ME!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm risking severe bodily harm by continuing this. I'm gonna die. ;-;**

 **Enjoy!**

(Damian's P.O.V)

"I swear to god if you hurt one hair on her head-"

My threat was disregarded by the ghost, chanting the usual 'give it back'.

"D-Don't look in his eyes!" Ayumi yelled.

"No crap Sherlock." I cursed under by breath, turning and pushing the others forewords.

"Move move MOVE!" I ordered.

We all ran, hearts pounding, dodging corpse after corpse.

'Hey it's almost like a corpse party- OHOHO WAIT!' I fell off my chair laughing inside at my lame joke.

And then the joke gods must have been angry because the next thing I know, we were at a dead end.

Darn you joke gods!

I felt the pinpricking sensation of Ryou right behind us, but he suddenly screamed.

I turned to see a familiar brunet behind him, splashing him with holy water.

"Begone foul spirit."

Ryou screamed again, vanishing.

 _'Tyler Enderborn...'_

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the length, I go into a chapter just knowing what I want to happen and how it ends. The chapters may be short, but that just means there'll just be more of them.**


	5. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
